Fallout 3
Fallout 3 ist ein post-apokalyptisches Action-Rollenspiel das von Bethesda Softworks entwickelt und vertrieben wurde. Es ist als Nachfolger von Interplays Fallout und Fallout 2 der dritte Teil der ''Fallout'' Serie. Veröffentlichungstermine waren der 28. Oktober 2008 für Nordamerika, der 31. Oktober 2008 für Europa und der 4. Dezember 2008 für Japan. Fallout 3 ist für PC, Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3 verfügbar. Die Handlung spielt im Jahr 2277 an der Ostküste der ehemaligen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, größtenteils in Washington, D.C., südwestlich von Maryland, nordöstlich von Virginia. Im Gegensatz zu den vorhergehenden Teilen ist es möglich, wahlweise in der First- oder Third-Person-Perspektive zu spielen. Setting und Geschichte 'Setting' Die Handlung von Fallout 3 spielt im post-apokalyptischen, retro-futuristischen Washington, D.C. nach dem Großen Krieg. Dieser Krieg war ein atomarer Konflikt zwischen den USA, China und anderen Staaten, der am 23. Oktober 2077 begann und nach weniger als 2 Stunden endete. Die Folgen waren immense Schäden und Zerstörungen, die die Welt für immer veränderten und die Menschheit an den Rand des Untergangs brachten. Vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Krieges wurde der Resourcen Krieg geführt, in dessen Verlauf sich die Vereinten Nationen auflösten, eine Seuche die USA heimsuchte und Kanada von den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika anektiert wurde. 'Geschichte' Der Spieler-Charakter (Im Spiel der Einsame Wanderer genannt) ist ein junger Bewohner der Vault 101, eines Atom-Schutzbunkers in Gebiet des ehenmaligen Washington, D.C. Diese Vault war internen Berichten zu Folge 200 Jahre lang verschlossen, bevor der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers, James, die Bunkertüren zur Außenwelt öffnete und ohne Eklärung und Vorwarnung verschwand. Der Vault-Aufseher nahm an, dass der Einsame Wanderer über die Fluchtpläne seines Vaters Bescheid wusste und darin involviert war. Der Aufseher beauftragte die Sicherheitskräfte der Vault den Einsamen Wanderer zu finden und festzunehmen. Dem Spieler bleibt somit keine Wahl und er muss wie James aus der Vault fliehen, in der Hoffnung seinen Vater zu finden und ihn über die Gründe seiner Flucht zu befragen. Die Monumente der Vor-Kriegszeit sind, verrostet, beschädigt und von Vegetation überwuchert, auch nach dem Großen Krieg noch in den Ruinen von Washington, D.C. zu finden: Das Kapitol, das Jefferson Memorial und andere symbolträchtige Gebäude der USA können gefunden werden, weshalb das Gebiet um Washington, D.C. auch Ödland der Hauptstadt genannt wird. Das Zentrum der Nach-Kriegszivilisation in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt der USA stellt die Siedlung Rivet City dar. Diese Stadt ist in einem alten Flugzeugträger, der von einer riesigen Flutwelle in den Potomac River gespült wurde und am Ufer strandete, untergebracht. Andere größere Siedlungen und Städte sind Megaton, Canterbury Commons, Big Town, Arefu, Tenpenny Tower, Paradise Falls und Little Lamplight. Die Wege zwischen diesen Ansiedlungen müssen zu Fuß zurückgelegt werden. Im Stadtgebiet von Washington, D.C. blockieren oft Schutt und eingestürzte Gebäude die Straßen, weshalb der Spieler zum Vorankommen oft die Metro-Tunnel benutzen muss. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft, ein Neo-Ritterorden der sich dem Schutz der Menschheit und der Erhaltung von Technologie verschrieben hat, hat ihre Operationsbasis in den Ruinen des Pentagon eingerichtet. Diese Basis ist als die Zitadelle bekannt. Allistair Tenpenny ist Eigentümer des Tenpenny Tower und Arbeitgeber des mysteriösen Mr. Burke, der dem Spieler den Auftrag gibt, die Siedlung Megaton mittels einer Atombombe zu zerstören. Allerdings geht die größte Gefahr für die Bewohner der Ödlands von den Supermutanten aus Vault 87 aus, die von dort aus gegen alles Menschliche in den Krieg ziehen und ihr TerritoriumInterview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.comstetig erweitert. Dazu kommt noch die zunehmende Bedrohung duch die Enklave. Diese Fraktion ist der selbsternannte Wächter und Beschützer der von ihnen gegründeten Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten unter dem Oberbefehl des selbstgewählten Präsidenten John Henry Eden. Dessen Stellvertreter ist der skrupellose und brutale Colonel Augustus Autumn. Die Enklave und die Supermutanten stellen die gefährlichsten Gegner des Spielers dar. 'Besetzung' * Ron Perlman - Erzähler * Liam Neeson - James, der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers. * Malcolm McDowell - EnklaveJohn Henry EdenPräsident John Henry Eden. * Peter Gil - Enklave Militärführer Colonel Augustus Autumn * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Three Dog * Wes Johnson - Mr. Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Gameplay ]] 'Charaktersystem' Die Erstellung des Spieler-Charakter ist in Fallout 3 ins Spiel integriert, indem der Spieler die Kindheit seines Charakters nachspielt und dort nach und nach Geschlecht, Aussehen, Fähigkeiten usw. festlegen kann. Der Spieler wählt bei der Geburt seines Alter-Egos dessen Geschlecht und äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Danach kann er als Kleinkind, das in seinem Laufstall mit dem Kinderbuch "Du bist SPEZIAL" spielt, die primären Fertigkeiten wie Stärke, Beweglichkeit oder Glück seines Spiel-Charakters festlegen. Später erhält der Spieler seinen Pip-Boy 3000 und ein kleines Waffentraining. Weiterhin kann er mittels des G.O.A.T.-Tests seine Sekundär-Fertigkeiten festlegen. Zusätzlich können hier die ersten Quests absolviert werden, die im hauptsächlich die Beziehung des Einsamen Wanderers zu seinem Vater James prägen. Die Charakterentwicklung mittels Skills und Perks läuft ähnlich ab wie in den Vorgängern. Der Spieler wählt aus 13 Skills die 3 Hauptfähigkeiten, die sein Charakter am Besten beherschen soll. Im Vergleich mit Fallout und Fallout 2, in denen noch 18 Fähigkeiten zu Auswahl standen, wurden 5 Skills gestrichen bzw. zusammengelegt. Erste Hilfe und Doktor wurden unter dem Skill Medizin, Werfen und Fallenstellen unter dem Skill Sprengstoff und Stehlen unter dem Skill Schleichen zusammengefasst. Outdoorsman und Glücksspiel wurden ersatzlos gestrichen. Die Maximalstufe des Spieler-Charakters liegt ohne Add-On`s bei Level 20 und nach der Installation von Broken Steel bei Level 30. Der Spieler erhält ähnlich wie in Fallout durch Aktionen und Levelanstiege einige Perks zur Auswahl, die ihm das Überleben im Ödland erleichtern. 'Kampf' Das Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, oder kurz: V.A.T.S. (dt. "Vault-Tec-unterstützendes-Zielsystem") ist ein Kampfsystem, bei dem das Spiel pausiert und der Spieler in aller Ruhe die verschiedenen Trefferzonen (z.B. Arme, Kopf, Beine) der Gegner anvisieren kann. V.A.T.S. zeigt die Attacken und die blutigsten Todesanimationen zudem in Zeitlupe und hohem Detailgrad. Anttacken im V.A.T.S.-Modus kosten Aktionspunkte, die der Spieler allerdings nur begrenzt zur Verfügung hat und sich nur langsam wieder aufladen. Im V.A.T.S. kann der Spieler den Schaden, der ihm im Normal-Modus zugefügt werden würde und seinen Munitionsverbrauch minimieren, allerdings steigt der Verschleiß der im V.A.T.S. benutzten Waffen stark an. Man sollte sich also überlegen, ob einem genügend Munition oder bessere Waffen wichtiger sind. Es sollte immer, je nach Spielstil, eine gewisse Balance zwischen den benutzten Kampfmodi herrschen. 'Gegenstände' Ein weiterer Faktor der das Gamplay beeinflusst ist, dass sich Waffen mit der Zeit abnutzen, was zu einem Verlust an Zielgenauigkeit und Schaden führt, den ausrichten kann. Allerdings können "verbrauchte" Waffen als Ersatzteillager für andere Waffen dienen, um diese zu reparieren und so durchschlagskräftiger zu machen. Waffen-Diagramme können ebenfalls gefunden oder gekauft werden. Diese stellen eine Bauanleitung zur Herstellung eigener Waffen dar. Als Beispiel wäre hier der Rock-It-Werfer zu nenen, der verschiedene meist wertlose Gegenstände (wie z.B. Teddybären, Gläser, Teller, Baseballs usw.), die der Spieler im Ödland findet, als Munition verwenden kann. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist die Kronkorkenmine , die aus einer Lunchbox, Cherrybombs und Kronkorken besteht und wie eine normale Mine bei Kontakt explodiert. Neben den verschiedenen Waffen kann der Spieler auch Rüstungen und Kleidung finden und benutzen, die seine diversen Fähigkeiten verbessern. Zum Beispiel erhöht ein Mechaniker-Overall die Reperatur-Fähigkeit des Spielers. Rüstungen und Kleidung sind meist geteilt in Kopf- und Körperbereich, was dem Spieler verschiedene Kombinationsmöglichkeiten erlaubt. Das Inventar des Spielers ist Gewichtslimitiert. Handlungsrelevante Gegenstände oder Munition besitzen kein Gewicht, da die Entwickler das Inventar-Managment so gering wie möglich halten wollten. Das Gewichtslimit ist abhängig von der S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Fähigkeit Stärke. 'Begleiter' Der Spieler kann maximal drei Charaktere in seiner Party haben, also seinen Spielcharakter, Dogmeat und einen menschlichen Begleiter. Falls der Spieler Dogmeat in der Gruppe hat, kann dieser ausgesandt werden, um nützliche Gegenstände wie z. B. Munition, RadAway oder Stimpaks zu suchen und dem Spieler zu bringen. Allerdings ist bei Dogmeat als Begleiter Vorsicht geboten, da er anders als die anderen Begleiter auch sterben kann. Es ist also ratsam, ihm bei besonders gefährlichen Missionen zu befehlen, in einem sicheren Gebiet wie einer Siedlung zu warten. Erst mit der Installation des Broken Steel Add-On`s wird das Perk "Welpen" freigeschaltet, das dem Spieler erlaubt, Dogmeat nach dessen Tod zu ersetzen. Dogmeat (bzw. sein Nachwuchs) respawnt dann nach seinem Ableben und kann wieder rekrutiert werden. Ohne diesen Perk kann Dogmeat in der PC-Version auch mit einem Konsolenbefehl zum respawnen gebracht werden. Sollte der Spieler sich jedoch entscheiden Dogmeat eigenhändig zu töten, hat dies den Vorteil, dass nun zwei Begleiter rekrutiert werden können. Zusätzlich besteht während bestimmter Quests die Möglichkeit, dass die Begleiteranzahl über das Maximum steigt. Dies ist der Fall, wenn sich questrelevante NPC`s dem Spieler anschließen. Nach Beendigung der Quest werden diese aber die Spieler-Party wieder verlassen. 'Karma' Das Karma-System ist ein wichtiger Faktor im Fallout Gameplay. Alle Aktionen des Spielers wie z.B. Konversation, Kampf usw. haben Einfluss auf den Status des Spielers und die Spielwelt. Ein Spieler der z.B. "gute" Entscheidungen trifft wird von vielen NPC`s positiv aufgenommen während ein Spieler der "böse" handelt unter Umständen mit einer ablehenden oder sogar feindlichen Haltung der NPC`s ihm gegenüber rechnen muss. Kriminelle Handlungen des Spielers gegen eine Spiel-Fraktion oder einen Charakter werden mitunter streng bestraft. Ist der Ruf bei einer Fraktion erst ruiniert, stehen alle Mitlglieder dieser Fraktion dem Spieler feindlcih gegenüber, was eine Verbesserung der Reputation schwierig gestaltet. Allerdings kann sich eine negative Aktion zum Nachteil einer Spiel-Fraktion positiv auf den Ruf des Spielers bei einer anderen Gemeinschaft auswirken, was wiederum neue Handlungsweisen und Aktionsmöglichkeiten eröffnet. Es steht dem Spieler somit frei, ob er einen "guten" oder "bösen" Spielstil bevorzugt, da beides seine Vor- und Nachteile mit sich bringt. Sollte das Karma-Level eine bestimmte Grenze überschreiten oder besondeer Aktionen durch den Spieler getätigt, werden verschieden Fraktionen auf den Spieler aufmerksam. So wird z.B. bei einem guten Karma-Wert die Talon Company den Spieler jagen, während bei einem bösen Karma die Regulatoren versuchen werden, den Spieler auszuschalten. E3 2008: Bobble-Head Apocalypse Interview HD 'Änderungen gegenüber den Vorgängern' * Während in Fallout und Fallout 2 ein Rundenbasiertes-Kampfsystem und eine 2-D Engine zum Einsatz kamen und das Spielgeschehen in einer Isometrischen Vogelperspektive wiedergegeben wurde, wird in Fallout 3 aus der Ego- oder der Third-Person Ansicht gespielt und Kämpfe laufen in Echtzeit ab. Zudem wird hier erstmals eine 3-D Engine verwendet um das Spielgeschehen darzustellen. Fallout Tactics und das eingestellte Van Buren setzen auf eine Mischung aus Echtzeit- und Rundenbasiertes-Kampfsystem, wobei die Ansicht eine isometrische Vogelperspektive ist. * Perks und Merkmale (Traits) wurden miteinander verschmolzen. In Fallout und Fallout 2 wurden die Merkmale bei der Charaktergenerierung ausgewählt. Diese Traits boten gewöhnlich gleichzeitig Vor- und Nachteile, während Perks nur positive Effekte auf den Spieler-Charakter hatten. * Das S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Charakter-System wurde von 18 Fertigkeiten in Fallout und Fallout 2 auf 13 in Fallout 3 reduziert. Traits wurden gestrichen und Perks werden nach jedem Levelanstieg und nicht mehr erst nach 3 oder 4 Level freigeschaltet. Entwicklungshistorie 'Interplay' Fallout 3 wurde unter dem Arbeitstitel "Van Buren "zuerst von den Black Isle Studios, das zum Publisher Interplay Entertainment gehörte, entwickelt. Allerdings schloss Interplay das Entwicklerstudio bevor das Projekt fertiggestellt werden konnte und Interplay verkaufte die Entwicklungsrechte von Fallout 3 für $1.175.000 an den Publisher und Entwickler Bethesda Softworks. Dieser Studio war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor allem für die Entwicklung der Rollenspiel-Serie The Elder Scrolls bekannt. Betheda`s Fallout 3 wurde von Grund auf neu konzipiert und es wurde fast nichts aus dem Van-Buren-Projekt übernommen. Im Mai 2007 wurde eine spielbare Technologie-Demo von Van Buren veröffentlicht. 'Bethesda' thumb|200px|Poster von Fallout 3. auf der E3 Expo 2006 Bethesda bestätigte die Arbeiten an Fallout 3 im Juli 2004,Bethesda Softworks to Develop and Publish Fallout 3allerdings war mit einer Veröffentlichung erst nach dem sich ebenfalls in der Entwicklung befindenden The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ''zu rechnen.Gamespot NewsBethesda kündigte an, dass sich Fallout 3 stark an seine Vorgänger anlehnt und sie sich als Entwickler auf eine gute Geschichte, den typischen "Fallout Humor" und auf ein nicht-lineares Gameplay konzentrieren werden. Zudem strebte Bethesda eine Altersfreigabe ab 18 Jahren (International die Kategorie M für Mature) an, da die Fallout-Serie charakteristisch eher für Erwachsene bestimmt und der Grad der Gewaltdarstellung extrem hoch ist. ''Fallout 3 nutzt die Gamebryo-Engine, die schon in'' Oblivion zum Einsatz kam. Das Entwicklerteam sit ebenfalls das selbe, das auch schon an ''Oblivion gearbeitet hatte.Interview: Bethesda Softworks' Pete Hines Zwischen dem 2. Mai und dem 5. Juni 2007 veröffentlichte Bethesda 5 Konzeptgrafiken von Craig Mullins auf der Fallout 3 Webseite während der Countdown für denTeaser lief. Der Teaser-Trailer von Fallout 3 enthielt den ersten Teil des Intros und wurde nach einem 30-Tägigen Countdown am 5. Juni auf der Fallout 3 Website veröffentlicht. Am 2. August 2007 wurde die Spiel-Website eröffnet 'Reaktionen der Community' Leonard Boyarsky, einer der Entwickler des Original Fallout, meinte zum Verkauf der Fallout 3-Rechte durch Interplay an Bethesda, es fühle sich an, "als würde die Exfrau unsere Kinder verkaufen, während sie auf sie aufpassen sollte", was darauf schließen lässt, dass er sich mit der Fallout-Serie stark verbunden fühlte. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/issue/77/13 Allerdings wies er darauf hin, dass seine Besorgnis nichts mit Bethesda zu tun habe.Interview with Duck & Cover Diese Besorgnis wurde von vielen Mitgliedern der Community geteilt, die vor allem die Änderungen im Original-Fallout-Gamplay und die starke Ähnlichkeit zwischen Oblivion und Fallout 3 'befürchteten. Das Feedback der Fachpresse war jedoch größtenteils positiv. Vor allem der Wechsel zu einer zeitgemäßen Grafik, der First-Person-Ansicht und das Kämpfe nun in Echtzeit stattfanden wurde begrüßt und die Ähnlichkeit zu'' Oblivion'' als Vorteilt angesehen. In einem Vorab-Bericht auf der Website 1UP.com wurde vor allem das offene Gameplay und die flexible Charakterentwicklung in Fallout 3 gelobt. Die beeindruckende Spielwelt wird oft mit der des 2007 erschienen BioShock verglichen. Während das V.A.T.S.-System als "Fun" überzeugen konnte, wurde die mangelnde Präzision im Kämpfen und die geringe Anzahl der Feindtypen bemängelt. Der Bericht beschrieb das Spiel als kurzweilig und dass Fallout 3 ein "hugely ambitious game that doesn't come around very often" sei, sowie "be a fool not to play it and enjoy the hell out of it". Die Verkaufszahlen von Fallout 3 waren sehr hoch und sie übertrafen bereits in der ersten Woche alle abgesetzten Produkte aller jemals veröffentlichten Fallout-Spiele (Inklusive der Spin-Offs).Fallout 3 outsells all previous Fallout games Fallout 3 ''gewan nach den Präsentationen auf der E3 2007 und der E3 2008 mehrere Preise. *IGN "Game of the E3 2007 Award" *GameSpot "Best Role-Playing-Game of the E3 2007 Award"IGN Pre-E3 2008: Fallout 3 Confirmed for ShowGameSpot E3 2007 Editor's Choice Awards *IGN "Best Overall RPG, Best Overall Console Game, and Overall Game of the Show for E3 2008"IGN's Overall Best of E3 2008 Awards *Game Critics Award in den Kategorien " Best Role-Playing Game" und "Best of Show for E3 2008". Game Critics Awards 2008 Winners 'Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Zensur' Am 4. Juli 2008 wurde eine Klassifizierung von ''Fallout 3 durch die australische Behörde OFLC verweigert, was den Vertrieb des Spiels in Australien unter Strafe gestellt hätte. Um dennoch eine Klassifizierung zu erhalten musste Bethesda Softworks die von der OFLC beanstandeten Spielinhalte verändern bzw. löschen und Fallout 3 zur erneuten Prüfung vorlegen.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/887/887547p1.html Fallout 3 Officially Refused Classification in Australia] Der Bericht der OFLC beanstandete vor allem die "realistic visual representations of drugs and their delivery method (bringing) the 'science-fiction' drugs in line with 'real-world' drugs. (dt. die realistische visuelle Präsentation von Drogen und die Ähnlichkeiten von "futuristischen" und real existierenden Drogen und ihrer Wirkungsweise"). Der Veröffentlichungstermin von Fallout 3 in Australien und Europa war für den 30. Oktober 2008 vorgesehen und in der Verkaufsversion wurden die Drogen mit Fantasienamen versehen. Morphin wurde z.B. zu Med-X. OFLC Report: Why Fallout 3 Was Banned In Australia Am 9. September 2008 bezeichnete der PR-und Marketing Vice-Präsident von Bethesda, Peter Hines, das Gerücht über eines zensierten Fallout 3 speziell für den australischen Markt als Missverständnis. In allen Fallout 3 Versionen wurden die darin vorkommenden, real existierenden Drogen unbenannt.Edge: Censors Force Fallout 3 Changes Um in Deutschland eine Indizierung zu vermeiden musste die Gewaltdarstellung im Spiel entschärft werden.NMA Forum: Fallout 3 to be censored in Germany In der japanischen Version von Fallout 3 wurde die Quest "Die Kraft des Atoms" von Bethesda entfernt. Während der Quest konnte der Spieler entscheiden, ob er die bewohnte Siedlung Megaton durch eine Atombombe zerstören will oder nicht. Auf Gund der Ereignisse in der jüngeren japanischen Geschichte (Amerikanische Atombombenabwürfe im 2. Weltkriegs über den japanischen Städten Hiroshima und Nagasaki mit Tausenden von Toten) entschied sich Bethesda zu diesem Schritt. Im Spiel wurde der Questgeber Mr. Burke entfernt, was ein starten der Aufgabe unmöglich macht. Zudem wurde in der japanischen Version die Waffe "Fat Man" (Ein tragbares Katapult mit dem der Spieler Atombomben verschießen kann) in "Nuka Launcher" umbenannt. Dies hat den Hintergrund, dass die auf das japanische Nagasaki abgeworfene Atombombe ebenfalls den Namen "Fat Man" trug. 'Leak' Am 9. Oktober 2008 wurde die Xbox 360 Version von Fallout 3 durch mehrere Leaks über die gesammte Welt verbreitet. Bethesda Softwoks reagierte darauf, indem es gestreamte und auf YouTube gestellte Videos der gestohlenen Version sperren ließ. Allerdings konnte dieses Vorgehen nicht verhindern, dass vor dem offiziellen Veröffentlichungstermin schon sehr viele zuvor geheim gehaltene Spielinhalte, inklusive Informationen über die Hauptquest, bekannt wurden. Produktion 'Entwickler' Das Projekt wurde vom Executive Producer Todd Howard und den Producer Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter und Jeff Gardiner geleitet. Der Lead Designer war Emil Pagliarulo, der schon an den Thief-''Spielen mitgearbeitet hatte und verantwortlich für die Quests der Dunklen Brunderschaft in ''Oblivion war. Lead Level Designer war Joel Burgess. Weiterhin waren Lead Artist Istvan Pely und Lead Programmer Steve Meister beteiligt. PR und Marketing wurden von Pete Hines organisiert. Siehe: Fallout 3 Entwickler für die komplette Liste aller beteiligten Entwickler. 'Musik' Der Fallout 3 Soundtrack besteht aus zwei Hauptthemen (Hintergund bzw. Spielmusik und die Lieder und Musikstücke, die im Fallout-Radio Galaxy News Radio und Agathas Radiosender gespielt werden). Komponiert wurde der Soundtrack von Inon Zur, der schon für die musikalische Untermalung in Fallout Tactics verantwortlich war. Produkte 'Collector's Edition' Die Collectors Edition von Fallout 3 beinhaltet: Eine Vault Boy Wackelpuppe, Die Kunst von Fallout 3 (Mit exklusiven Konzeptzeichnungen des Spiels) und eine "Making of Fallout 3" DVD. Verpackt ist das ganze in eine der Vault-Tec Lunchbox nachempfundenen Schachtel. 'Survival Edition' Zusätzlich zu den in der Collectors Edition genannten Produkten enthält die Survival Edition eine voll funktionstüchtige Digitaluhr in Form eines lebensgroßen Pip-Boy`s. Die Qualität der Uhr ließ allerdings zu Wünschen übrig. Sie war aus Plastik gefertigt und viele Fans klagten über nicht funktioniernde Bedienelemente und häufig autretende Fehlfunktion. Trotz allem ist diese Uhr unter Hardcore-Fans beliebt und erzielt mitunter hohe Sammlerpreise. 'Limited Edition' Die Fallout 3 Limited Edition war, wie der Name schon sagt, limitiert. Sie war nur in Britanien (UK) erhältlich und dort auch nur über ausgewählte Einzelhländler verfügbar. Neben dem Spiel beinhaltet sie eine Stählerne Bruderschafts Figur in einer Powerrüstung. 'Add-Ons' Bethesda Softworks has released five Add-Ons (Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta) for Fallout 3 between January and August 2009. The G.E.C.K., the Fallout 3 editor, was released in December 2008 for the PC version of the game. Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt were released via retail on disc on May 26, 2009.gamesindustry.biz: Bethesda announces release date for first retail package The retail package costs $19.99 US and includes a Vault Boy poster. The second add-on pack, set to be released in late August 2009, featured Broken Steel and Point Lookout. According to Bethesda, these add-on packs are only available for the Xbox 360 and PC versions of the game. The PS3 add-ons are available through the PlayStation Store or as part of the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. 'Game of the Year Edition' Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition was released on October 13, 2009 for PC, PS3, and 360; this edition includes all five add-on packs and costs $59.99 US for PS3/360 or $49.99 US for PC. (As of autumn 2010, the MSRP of the GOTY Edition was dropped to $49.99 for the consoles.) Mothership Zeta will not be available in any disc version aside from the Game of the Year edition. Hinter den Kulissen * The original inspiration for V.A.T.S. was Burnout s crash mode replays. * In the world of Fallout, the bombs fell on October 23. Bethesda tried to coincide the release of Fallout 3 to that. * The downtown D.C. area in Fallout 3 was twice the size at one point. The team decided it was too large and confusing and cut the area space in half. The Wasteland area was half the size, and the team felt it was too small, so the Wasteland size doubled. Galerie Fallout3 Cover Art PC.jpg|Cover der PC Version Fallout 3 PlayStation 3.jpg|Cover der PS3 Version Fallout3XBox360RetailBoxArt.jpg|Cover der Xbox 360 Version Fallout 3 GOY edition.jpg|Cover der PC 'Game of Year Edition' Wasteland.jpg|Ödland der Hauptstadt Entwurf Memorial m.jpg|Jefferson Memorial Entwurf Carrier m.jpg|Rivet City Entwurf FO3 capitol concept2.jpg|Capital Hill Entwurf Concept12B.jpg|Entwurf Fallout 3 conceptart BdO6O.jpg|Entwurf Carrier m.jpg|Entwurf Fallout 3 Robot Concept Art.jpg|Entwurf Fallout3 1 lg.jpg|Beispiel der Spielgrafik (Springvale) Siehe auch * Fallout 3 Ankündigung * Fallout 3 teaser * Meet the Fallout 3 devs * Fallout 3 FAQ Referenzen Externe Links 'Offizielle Links' * Official site * Offizielles Fallout 3 Forum * Planet Fallout @ Gamespy - viel Stuff rund um Fallout Spiele 'Links zu Fanseiten' * No Mutants Allowed dt. "Keine Mutanten erlaubt" * Duck and Cover * Fallout 3: A Post Nuclear Blog * Fallout 3 Zone * RPG Codex * Fallout Hauptquartier * Nukacola (French) bg:Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 es:Fallout 3 fi:Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 it:Fallout 3 ko:폴아웃 3 lt:Fallout 3 nl:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 pt:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 tr:Fallout 3 zh:辐射3 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kategorie:Fallout-Spiele